The present relates generally to magnetic flux compression generators, and more specifically the invention pertains to a magnetic voltage purser design.
MCG's also known as Flux Compression Generators, are usually explosively driven devices capable of generating tens of kilovolts at millions of amperes on a time scale of tens of microseconds. These performance figures are typical and particular designs may vary considerably from the numbers quoted. Other similar sources include capacitive energy storage banks. The simple generic consists of an inductor or coil through which a priming current is circulated by means of a low power source. The priming current establishes a seed magnetic field in the coil. A specially shaped explosive charge is arranged about the coil in such a manner as to compress the coil upon detonation. The seed flux is trapped in the coil and is thus compressed with the coil. The work done by the explosive in compressing the seed flux and the coil corresponds to a conversion of the explosive energy into electrical energy in the circuit.
Conventional techniques for generating fast-rising, high-voltage pulses generally involve high-voltage capacitors and a plurality of high-voltage, closing-switches in arrangements such as Marx generators. High voltages are also generated from lower voltage pulses by means of transformers. In this case, the output pulse generally follows the risetime and duration of the input pulse.
The task of providing a magnetic pulse generator for generating fast-rising, high-voltage pulses for high impedance loads is alleviated, to some extent by the systems disclosed in the following U.S. patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,090 issued to Wiegand et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,313 issued to Markowitz; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,700 issued to Greene; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,213 issued to MacLauchian et al.
The above cited patents disclose magnetic pulse generators, electromagnetic pulse generators, explosive pulse generators and neutron pulse generators that may be used as elements of the present invention. A need remains for providing a magnetic pulse generator for generating fast-rising, high-voltage pulses for high impedance loads to drive particle beam diodes and antennas in mobile situations. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.